


You drive me crazy

by Destiel



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after episode 1x14 (yes, again!), Connor just lost a patient tragically and stood Will up at Molly's. That has nothing to do with my first one-shot and is just another take of what could have happened after that moment when Will reached the bar and Connor wasn't there despite leaving before him... :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You drive me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> So... afer re-watching the whole series (despite it just ending a few weeks ago - yes, I'm crazy :P) I couldn't get the idea of yet ANOTHER One-Shot playing after 1x14 out of my head. It has nothing to do with the first one I wrote and is just another - less porny - version of what could have happened after Connor lost a patient and stood Will up at "Molly's" bar... and it's not really slashy, more the friendship-type fanfic, but I do hope you like it anyway and enjoy reading it =D Comments and Kudos are nice.
> 
> Also: Thanks to my patient beta-reader who took the time to look over the story! =D
> 
> Another one is in the making and hopefully finished soon... those boys just won't leave me alone... ;-)

**You drive me crazy**

 

“It’s me again, Will. For fuck’s sake, Connor, answer your damn phone, please, or at least send me a message so I know you’re okay,” Will blurted into his phone while he was parking his car on the parking lot of Gaffney Chicago Medical Center, before just throwing it on the passenger seat and literally jumping out of the car.

 

Connor had had an awful day, losing a patient – an eighteen year old girl he and Will had worked on before Connor had wheeled her into the OR – and Will had just thought it would be nice for Connor not to be alone on an evening like that. So he had promised Connor to invite him for a drink at ‘Molly’s’, had watched him leave and gotten changed before he had made his way there himself. Connor clearly should have been there before him, but when he had entereded the bar and looked around, Connor had been nowhere to be found. He had even asked Herman if he had seen him – which he hadn’t – and then just sat down in hopes Connor was only late.

 

He had been waiting for Connor at ‘Molly’s’ for half an hour before he had started sending him text messages, asking him where he was and if he was still coming, but Connor hadn’t even read them, let alone answered. So Will had started calling him. First his calls had only been unanswered, but at some point they had gone straight to voicemail and despite claiming he didn’t like the guy very much – at least in front of others – it had him worried.

 

It was completely unlike Connor not to show up without cancelling on him – or at least Will thought it was. Ever since the day Connor had basically saved Will’s ass by keeping him from informing Jennifer Baker about the placebo thing the two of them had grown closer. Connor had even given him his phone number in case Will thought about doing something stupid again and while Will first had laughed it off, telling him that he wouldn’t, he was now glad he at least had _some_ way to contact Connor, even though right now it led to nothing.

 

It drove him crazy not knowing where Connor was and if he was alright, and as stupid as it sounded, he couldn’t shake off the thought that Connor could do something stupid. That thought only was in his head because Maggie had told him about Connor’s mother committing suicide when Connor was just a little kid. Will knew depression was hereditary and even though he had never felt like Connor was depressed at all, he also knew that it was nothing you could see right away. Maybe he just hadn’t paid enough attention to his colleague.

 

Walking straight into the ER he approached Maggie. If someone knew where Connor was, it was her. This was her hospital after all, and there was nothing she didn’t know.

 

“Maggie, hey!”

 

The dark haired nurse turned around, looking at him in surprise. “Will? What are you doing here? Wasn’t your shift over like...” she took a look at her watch. “...an hour ago?”

 

“It was,” Will confirmed. “I need to find Co- Dr. Rhodes. Have you seen him?”

 

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “Why? Were you two in a fight again? You should _really_ be nicer to him or at some point he’s gonna punch you in the face and people will stand by clapping, because you deserved it.”

 

Will groaned in frustration. “This is important, okay? Have you seen him or not?” He didn’t even react to her comment, the concern getting stronger with every passing moment he didn’t know where Connor was.

 

“His shift was over an hour ago as well,” Maggie said. “And I saw him leave. He hasn’t come back, if that’s what you’re asking, and I don’t think he’ll be back until...” She opened something on her tablet. “...eight in the morning, because that’s when his next shift starts. Whatever you need from him, I’m sure it can wait until tomorrow.”

 

“No, it can’t,” Will replied. “But thanks anway.”

 

He was just about to turn around and leave when he saw Dr. Downey in the hallway, walking towards him before he could enter the eleveator.

 

“Dr. Downey!” he called out for him, causing the older doctor to look at him.

 

“Dr. Halstead! Can I help you?”

 

“Dr. Rhodes,” he came straight to the point. “Have you seen him anywhere?”

 

“Not since we left the OR and I told him to go home. Tough loss up there,” Dr. Downey informed Will.

 

Will nodded. “Yeah, I heard there was nothing that could have saved the girl.”

 

“There wasn’t,” Dr. Downey confirmed. “She was a lost cause the moment she was wheeled into the ER, but having a patient die right under your hands never gets easier. I really feel for Dr. Rhodes, but if you see him, please tell him again that he did everything he could.”

 

“I... I will,” Will promised. “So you have no idea where he could have gone?”

 

Dr. Downey tilted his head. “I’m his teacher, not his babysitter, but I would assume he went home. I would try there if I were you.”

 

Will nodded. “Thank you. Have a nice evening.”

 

“You too,” Dr. Downey replied, before the elevator doors closed right after he had entered.

 

Connor’s address had actually been the first place Will had gone looking for Connor after he had left ‘Molly’s’, but his car hadn’t been there and even though he had gone up and knocked on the door no one had answered. So he had thought maybe Connor had gone back to the hospital but he wasn’t there either.

 

Walking towards the exit Will stopped at Maggie’s desk once again.

 

“If you see Dr. Rhodes before tomorrow morning, please tell him to call me, okay?”

 

“Since when have you two gotten so cozy with each other?” Maggie asked curiously. “I always thought you hated the guy.”

 

Will shrugged. “Could you just do it, please?”

 

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Maggie waved dismissively, but Will could literally feel her eyes bore into his back while he made his way out of the ER and then out of the hospital.

 

Damn it!

 

Leaning against a pillar Will took a few deep breathes. He knew he was probably – okay, most likely – overreacting and he knew he should probably just go home. Maybe Connor had just forgotten that he and Will had wanted to go out for drinks and met up with someone else. No big deal, right?

 

No.

 

Because for Will asking Connor out for drinks had been a _very_ big deal. It had been his way of telling him that they could be friends after all.

 

Yes, he had hated the guy in the beginning, but only because he hadn’t known him. Because all he had seen in him was a spoiled, rich brat that had always gotten his way no matter what. But said spoiled, rich brat had saved his ass on more than one occasion. That moment in the elevator when he had given him a piece of his mind and basically stopped Will from getting fired had changed something inside of Will. It had changed the way he saw Connor, because Connor had fought for him despite the way Will had always treated him. Will had never been nice to him before and yet Connor had done everything in his power to set him straight. And he hadn’t left him alone when Will had really needed someone. He had sat there with him at the bar of ‘Molly’s’, having a drink in silence. He had even brought him home and made sure that Will was okay and all Will had wanted to do from this night on was to return the favour.

 

When he had heard two nurses talk about how that girl had just died in the OR Will had thought his time had come and when he had seen how distraught Connor had been he had known that he didn’t want him to be all alone tonight. Which was why he had offered to take him out for a drink.

 

It drove him crazy that he hadn’t seen him or heard from him since and he knew he couldn’t just go home and ignore the queasy feeling in his stomach. He needed to find him. He needed to make sure Connor wasn’t standing on the roof of a building ready to jump, even though the mere thought was pure craziness. Yet, Will couldn’t shake off the fear that Connor could do something stupid.

 

Pushing himself off the pillar he made his way back to his car. The first thing he did when he climbed in was to check his phone, but to his disappointment there were no new calls or messages. Connor hadn’t contacted him, yet, and the only thing he felt like he could do now was call his brother.

 

Hesitating for a moment he finally dialled Jay’s number and waited. It only rang once before his brother answered the phone.

 

“Hey Will, what’s up?” Jay greeted him cheerfully and Will almost regretted disturbing him on his night off. He was probably at Lindsay’s and Will really didn’t want to destroy his evening. But he also couldn’t ignore the fact that Connor was nowhere to be found and no one knew where he was.

 

“Jay, hey. I need to ask you for a favour.”

 

“Well, that doesn’t sound very good,” Jay replied, and there was a rustling sound in the background, almost as if he was straightening his clothes.

 

“I need you to track someone’s phone,” Will said, nervously pulling at some slack thread in his jeans.

 

“Track someone’s phone?” Jay repeated. “That sounds serious. What happened and what have you done?”

 

“I haven’t done anything,” Will replied defensively. “I just... I need to find someone.”

 

“Now?” Jay asked with a sigh. “It’s eight in the evening. Can’t it wait until tomorrow morning?”

 

“No, it can’t,” Will replied. “It has to be now. Right away.”

 

There was another sigh at the other end of the line. “Who do you want me to track?”

 

Will bit his lower lip. “Dr. Rhodes.”

 

“As in Connor Rhodes?” Jay wanted to know, clearly surprised by Will’s answer.

 

“Yeah,” Will confirmed, his heart skipping a beat in this moment. “It’s really... really important that I find him.”

 

“I thought you didn’t like the guy?” Jay asked. “All you did so far was complain about him and now you want me to track his phone? Did something happen?”

 

“He lost a patient,” Will replied truthfully, knowing good and well how stupid that sounded.

 

“So?” Jay gave back, and Will could almost imagine him rolling his eyes at him, and he was really glad that he could only hear and not see him.

 

“We wanted to go out for drinks and he hasn’t shown up and no one has seen him since then and I can’t get a hold of him either. I texted him, I tried calling him, I even showed up at his place, but he wasn’t there. I think he might do something stupid,” Will blurted out.

 

“Because he lost a patient? Will, do you have any idea how crazy that sounds? The guy probably just wants to be alone. Maybe he took a walk. Or maybe he went to see some friends. As far as I remember you and him aren’t exactly close...”

 

All of Jay’s arguments made sense, a painful lot of sense actually. Yet, Will couldn’t just let go of it. That had always been a problem of his: being unable to let go. It had been the same when Jennifer Baker’s heart had stopped beating and he had brought her back to life and ignored her DNR order, because he hadn’t been ready to just lose her.

 

And now he felt like he was losing Connor. Only the thought of losing Connor felt a thousand times worse.

 

“Please, Jay. I need to find him. I need to make sure he’s okay. I promsie I will never ask you for anything else. Please.”

 

He was fully aware that he was begging, but at the same time he knew that it would be proof enough to Jay about how serious he was. Because he never begged. For anything.

 

“This is so gonna get me in trouble, and I’m not talking about Voight here,” Jay replied, and then Will could hear his footsteps and the binging sound when he turned on his computer; he knew Jay had given in. “I hope for your sake that he’s worth it, but don’t be surprised if he’s pissed at you for invading his privacy like this, or if you don’t like what you find. There could be a thousand reasons he doesn’t answer his phone. Maybe he’s with a woman distracting himself from what happened, or he’s with his sister. Didn’t you tell me he has family in town?”

 

“He’s not with his family,” Will interrupted him. “And Connor isn’t the type of guy that would just stand someone up without an explanation.”

 

“Maybe he met someone, or maybe he doesn’t like you as much as you hope he does,” Jay shot back, and despite Will knowing he didn’t exactly mean it that way, he couldn’t help the sting he felt in his heart at that remark.

 

“He would still cancel,” Will sulked. “So are you going to tell me where he is or not?”

 

“Fine. I’ll do it. But don’t blame me if things don’t go the way you want them to,” Jay warned him. “The last location of his phone is Michigan Avenue Bridge. That was about ten minutes ago.”

 

Will froze, feeling his heart beat in his chest. A bridge. With water underneath it. Pictures of Connor jumping down that bridge, his body splashing against the water hard and being swallowed by it completely started clouding his mind.

 

“Thanks,” he said, his voice barely audible. “I owe you one.”

 

He was about to hang up when he heard Jay’s voice again.

 

“Do I need to worry about you, Will?”

 

“No,” Will hurriedly gave back. “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

 

“I hope you find him,” Jay said, and his voice sounded sincere.

 

“Thanks,” Will gave back and then he pushed the red button, ending the call.

 

Quickly, he turned on the engine of his car and reversed out of the parking space. He knew Michigan Avenue Bridge and he knew how to get there, but it would take him at least twenty minutes, and he just hoped it wouldn’t be too late by then. ‘Please be alive’ was the only thought in his head when he hit the gas pedal and navigated his car out of the hospital area and onto the highway.

 

Will knew he was ignoring basically all the speed limits when he made his way towards the bridge and only when he reached it did he slow down his car not to miss Connor or his car.

 

It was already pitch dark and not that many people were en route anymore, at least not on foot. Which was why it didn’t take Will long to spot Connor standing there in the middle of the bridge apparently watching the water. He seemed so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even react to Will stopping his car and slowly approaching him.

 

“Connor?” Will gently asked, not wanting to scare him.

 

Connor immediately jumped back, staring at Will in shock. “Will?”

 

And that was all it needed for Will to lunge forward and wrapping his arms around Connor tightly. “Thank god you’re okay,” he said, his heart still beating way too fast and for a moment there he was completely unable to let go of him. Only when he noticed that Connor didn’t return the hug did it start to feel more than a little awkward and so he took a step back.

 

“What the hell was that?” Connor asked, the confusion evident on his face. But also something else. His eyes were a little swollen and red and it was obvious that he must have cried. Other than that he seemed okay and Will couldn’t help feeling a wave of relief wash over him.

 

“Have you any idea how worried I was?” Will replied, not even responding to the question.

 

Connor tilted his head. “About me? Why?”

 

“I invited you to Molly’s for a drink. You didn’t show up. I texted you, I called you but you never replied. I looked everywhere for you. I went to your place and you weren’t there, heck, I even went back to the hospital, but nothing,” Will explained, and the more he said, the more stupid he felt. Maybe he should have listened to Jay. This had been such a stupid idea right from the start and now he had said way too much, had revealed things he didn’t want Connor to know.

 

“I just... wanted to be alone...” Connor explained, a guilty look appearing on his face. “I didn’t think you would care.”

 

Will shook his head in disbelief. “Of course I care, you asshole,” he bitched at him. “You really think I would have asked you out for drinks if I didn’t? You really believe I would fight so much with someone I don’t give a damn about? I was fucking terrified that you might do something stupid.”

 

“Something stupid?” Connor repeated, raising an eyebrow. “Like what?” He looked back at the water for a moment. “Jumping off a bridge? Because a patient died? Seriously, Will, you honestly thought I’d kill myself over something like that?”

 

Will ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what I thought, but I... I can’t lose someone else, okay? Not even you.”

 

“Wow... now that makes me feel _really_ special,” Connor said sarcastically.

 

Will let out a sigh. “You know how I meant it, so don’t play dumb.” Burying his hands in his pants pockets he looked at Connor. “You could have just called, you know?”

 

“I know. And I’m sorry. Had I known you like me that much...” There was a teasing smile on Connor’s face, one Will really wanted to punch right off him, but he decided that there had been enough bad blood today.

 

“Oh, shut up!” he said instead. “And if you tell anyone about any of this, I’m gonna hate you forever.”

 

“No, you won’t,” Connor replied, placing a comforting hand on Will’s shoulder. “You like me.”

 

“You’re an ass,” Will grumbled, but not looking away.

 

For a moment there he was captured by the deep blue of Connor’s eyes. He had never before noticed how gentle they were and how much of his soul Connor actually bared in them. It was mesmerizing.

 

“I promise it won’t happen again. Next time I’ll just call you and ask you for a raincheck,” Connor assured him.

 

Will nodded. “Thanks.”

 

“Are you going to offer me a ride home now?” Connor wanted to know, and only then did Will notice that Connor’s car was nowhere to be found.

 

“Don’t tell me you walked all the way out here?”

 

“I did,” Connor confirmed. “So I wouldn’t say no if you offered to take me home.”

 

And Will smiled.

The first smile since this whole disaster had started.

 

“Okay, then. Let’s get you home.”

 

And with that the two of them started moving almost simultaneously, getting into Will’s car.

 

Will was just relieved that his darkest fears hadn’t come true and he hoped they could move on from there and try this thing called friendship.

 

For both of their sakes.


End file.
